Nothing Like Us
by Pll-ovox0
Summary: What happens when Emily and Maya go to different colleges? Can there love withstand the distance, and drama they will face? Find Out. Not that good of a summary but please read :)
1. Party Grad

**OK so this is my first fanfic ever! and its going to be a chapter fic I think. Please review and tell me what you think I should do. And if you like it, if you guys do I already have planned out how I want this story to go. Please review, and be GENTLE :) **

**(Emily and Maya are already dating, and have been since junior year)**

**Maya POV**

Its the last class of the day and I am beyond excited. I'm not paying attention to the teacher, so I begin to think about tonight: This is the last week of high school ever, and its bittersweet. I'm definitely not going to miss school, but seeing Emily everyday yes. Today is our one year anniversary, and im so nervous. But with the help of Ems friends, I think the night will be a success. I'm going to pick her up at 8 and take her to the best restaurant in Rosewood, Ive been saving up. Then around 9 after dinner im going to take her to the park,where Hannah, Spencer, and Aria have set up something special. Emily loves to just sit and talk there all the time. But at the park there will be candles set up on a blanket, and we are going to lay down and cuddle. But not just cuddle I have another GREAT surprise in mind, but im so nervous she wont say yes. Me and Em have been talking about colleges lately and of course shes been excepted into Danby for swimming. I even got in to, but I also received a acceptance letter from USC for art and I don't know if I can turn that down. But its on the other side of the country I cant leave Emily._BRINGG!_ The bell rings  
taking me out of my own world. I get my things and head to Emily's locker, thinking about tonight. Here goes nothing.

**Emily POV**

Finally the day is over. Today is me and Maya's one year, and I'm so ready. All the girls have been teasing and smiling at me all day. They know what Maya has planned for me, but I cant figure it out. She already told me that she's taking me out to eat. I wonder what it could be. But before I have anymore time to think. I turn the corner to my locker and see my beautiful girlfriend. I take a second just to soak in her beauty. Shes wearing tight form fitting skinny jeans and a tank top,with her signature combat boots, nothing fancy but she still looks gorgeous. As I walk up to her I see a little fear in her deep brown eyes almost like she's nervous about something. Maybe its about tonight, so I just brush it off.

**Narrator:(AKA ME :) }**

Emily walks up and kisses Maya " Hey beautiful" she says "You look a little nervous everything ok?" Maya looks down then back up " Yea everything is perfect, why wouldnt it be. I get to have a very special night with my girl, on a very special day."Maya winks. Emily blushes then quickly turns to put her books in her locker. As she's doing so, the girls all walk up with huge grins on their faces. But Maya tells them to stop smiling before Emily notices. But Hannah ignores her " Hey there two love birds!" Maya sighs and Spencer and Aria just laugh. " Are you two ready for tonight?" asks Spencer. Emily turns around and beams happily at her friends"Yes!" she screams. Maya just mutters under her breath"Ready as I'll ever be". She has made up her mind shes going to USC, its her dream. But she hopes Emily can understand, and they can make things work long distance. She knows how difficult it will be, but shes confident her and Em can make it work they have REAL LOVE. "Earth to Maya!" yells Hannah. Snapping Maya out of her thoughts."Whats wrong you seem worried ?" asks Spencer. "Nothing just excited for tonight!" says Maya. "But Em i gotta go I have a few things to take care of. But make sure your ready and looking sexy at 8 o'clock.'' Maya says and winks before kissing Em goodbye. Causing her girlfriend to blush. "Ahh! what am I going to do? thinks Maya as she hops in her black mercedes(well technically its still her parents, but soon it will be hers).

**Emily POV**

"Huh I wonder whats up with Maya, shes been acting strange? Well maybe shes just stressed, she could have a lot on her mind says Hannah. "Yea your right, but I just get the feeling shes just not telling me something" Well maybe she just stressing like Hannah said I know I'm stressing over colleges says Spencer. "That cant be it, we both already decided we are going to Danby. Me for swimming and her for art." Well whatever it is well find out later, because I'm starved. Lets eat!" says Hannah. "Yea your right I might just be over thinking things lets eat"

**Narrator:**

Maya sits on her bed. She looks at the clock it says 7:30 pm, all she has to do is go and pick Emily up now since they only live 5 minutes away from each other. While on her bed she looks at the ring in her hand. Its the promise ring she bought for Emily and shes gonna give it to her tonight. It has Emily's birthstone a ruby(I made that up lol IDK her birth month) in the middle with a diamond on each THE INSIDE WAS ENGRAVED"YOU OWN MY HEART" Maya had to make sure the ring was perfect just like her girl. Sure the ring was expensive, but Maya says Emily deserves the best. The rings holds more meaning now, she bought the ring before she got the letter from USC. To symbolize her love for Emily, like a pre engagement. But now it might really be a promise ring, that her and Emily can survive a four year long distance relationship. She hated having to tell her tonight on their special day, but they graduate in a couple of days. And right after that Maya will have to leave for Cali.

But Maya stops her thoughts she puts the ring back in its box, and that in her pocket as she gets her keys. To go pick up the love of her life. Maya arrives at Emily's house quickly. She walks up to her door and knocks, while holding red roses there Emily's favorite. Emily's mom answers the door with a smile on her face(Mrs fields is not a HATER in this story). 'Hello Maya you look amazing, Emily should be down soon" says Mrs. Fields. Maya says thank you and waits for her beauty to descend the stairs.

**Maya POV**

OH MY GOD ! Emily comes down the stairs looking hotter than hot, finer than fine. But I have to control myself her mom is right their. "Hi Emily, you look gorgeous" I say as I kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you Maya' she blushes. "These are for You" I say. She takes the roses and Puts them in a vase. She also hugs her mother before we make it out side to my car. Of course like the gentle-lady I am, I open the door for my love. Before getting in myself. Once inside I steal a quick glance over her body. She's wearing a blue form fitting dress that stops MID-Thigh! With her hair in flowing curls, with some amazing pumps. She looks so good I could eat her literally. Im so destracted by her I'm afraid to drive haha. But she breaks me from my staring "Maya! Maya hello! are you OK your drooling" she says with a laugh. I smirk then caress her cheek," You just look so beautiful, Im so glad your mine"I say lovingly, she blushes then kisses me. But I intensify the kiss by brushing my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants me. As the kiss gets more heated I put my hand on her thigh as it begins to go higher and higher until I reach the hem of her dress. I reach the top of her what feel like lacy panties before pulling away, biting on her bottom lip. Out of breath we both stare into each others eyes. I break the silence "I Love You" I say as I start the I don't know if I can keep myself under control with her looking like that. But I have to we have more important matters at hand.

**Maya POV**

Dinner was amazing but I'm so nervous I feel like I can pass out. At diner I avoided all talk about college. I told Em I have a surprise, and shes beaming with joy looking out the car window. I swear I love her shes so cute. But I keep rubbing my pocket because it feels as thought the ring is burning a hole in my leg. We reach the park, and we talk and walk holding hands. She thinks this is the surprise. I tell her to close her eyes as I guide her to the blanket. The girls have out done themselves it more beautiful then I could have imagined. I feel myself about to cry, but I quickly wipe my tears away. I softly whisper for Emily to open her eyes, as she covers her mouth and gasps. "Maya! It beautiful I cant believe you did this." She begins to cry as I wipe her tears. "I love you" I say before kissing her tenderly.

"Emily I love your more than you will ever know. Because there's no way for me to express my love there's not enough stars in the sky, hours in a day or days in a year." She begins to cry more, so I wipe her tears before taking her hand. And getting on one knee, she squeals and cry's more. "Oh my God! Maya" she says. I just look into her eyes finding the words to say to the love of my life. "Emily I love you and I know you love me to, we have been through a lot. But nothing can sever our love I will love you until the end of time, with every fiber of my being. Nothing can stop me from loving you, not even me being half way across the country"(her eyes furrow. Oops I didn't mean to say that it slipped but I continue)"I want to be yours forever and i want you to be mine forever." I take out the ring and open the box, more tears fill her eyes as she gasps."Emily Fields please take this ring as a promise to be mine forever, for US to be together for ever" She screams "Yeas Maya Yes I will, I love you!" I begin to cry now too as I place the ring on her finger. " its beautiful she says" before kissing me passionately, she intensifies the kiss. But i reluctantly pull away looking into her deep brown love filled eyes searching for strength. I sigh then take her hands again, as i caress her cheek wiping away a few stray tears."You know I love you" she nods. I look down, its now of never. She lifts my head "what is it Maya?" She asks her voice full of love and concern. "I got a letter from USC" I say she nods " I got accepted and I'm going there instead of Danby, they have a better art program. And its always been my dream to go there. Please say you love me and we can make this work, I will do anything for you and I cant live without yo-" She cuts my off by kissing me with so much love and passion(she's taking it better then I thought)I break the kiss. "Your OK with it?" She nods "Of course I love you, and you need to follow your dream, we will make it work. I know its probably more difficult than it sounds but we have LOVE. You own my heart Maya . No distance can stop that...

**THE END... **

**Tell me what you think should I continue. Please REVIEW!**

** This is my first story ever.**

**CAN MAYA AND EMILY MAKE IT THROUGH THE DISTANCE, IF YOU GUYS REVIEW AND LIKE THE STORY WE WILL FIND OUT**

**:)**


	2. Bitter Sweet

HiGuys** ! I got A lot of good feedback on the first chapter**

**So I"m going to continue tHis story, but **

**BEWARE there will be a little Paige coming in this chapter and more the next. lol but Emaya will overcome !**

**So the second chapter, Please Review and tell me what you would like to see in the 3rd chapter. thank you :)**

**Narrator**

**(Graduation is friday and maya leaves saturday)**

For the rest of the week leading up to graduation neither Emily or Maya spoke about her leaving. But Maya knew Emily was a bit down. So they spent every second with each other. Wheter it was at each others houses, or simple activities like shopping, movie dates, or just cuddling in bed with each other. But tonight was graduation, at some point in there lives they wished graduation would hurry up but tonight wasn"t one of those days.

Both girls would attend graduation with their families, like you do when you graduate. But after graduation Maya would take Emily to the imfamous after party thrown by none other than Noel Khan. Who took the time to invite Maya hisself since they were close. During the valedictorion speech given by none other than Spencer. There were tears, smiles, and laughs. After her speech was the same thing when the senior class heard "congradulations to the senior class of rosewood high" everyone screamed for joy as they threw their hats into the sky. They finally did what every kid dreams of doing graduating highschool.

After all the cheering died down everyone prepared to leave for the after party. So emily and maya returned to the St. Germain house to change and leave.

MAYA POV: On the way home to change I was SO excited for the party. But since I am the driver of this vehicle I can't drink. But Emily made it clear thats what she planned on doing."Maya I cant believe it we graduated! I'm so excited, and ready to celebrate!" she exclaimed. "Me too ! At least I get to leave with a bang ."I said. Emily just nodded. We pulled into my drive way and entered the house so we could quickly change.

**MAYA POV:**

We pulled up to the party and it was so loud. I promise the whole city of Rosewood could hear all the music and laughing. As soon as I hopped out my car with Em I know where I was headed. "Maya I see my friends I'll be over here" she said as she pointed to her friends who already looked a little tipsy. I laughed "OK babe, I"ll find you later" I said as I pecked her lips and let her go. I was looking for my friends, no i could'nt drink because I had to drive, but I could get high. And thats what I did.

Emily POV: "Hey Em here grab a glass" said Hannah. I grabbed two shots and downed them in a hurry. I know it might not have been the smartest thing to do, but I wanted to make my feelings go away. All week I had been trying to keep it together about Maya leaving. But now I just wanted to forget it all. And there was only one way to do that.

I was on my sixth shot, and was feeling good and didnt plan on stopping. "Woah there Em slow down your already way passed tipsy" said Spencer. "CCome on Spencerrr don- don't be a party pooper" stutered Hannah."I want to dance, come on Hannah"! I said as we made are way to the dance floor, downing more drinks on our way there.

ONE HOUR LATER(mid night)

Spencer POV: "OK Aria since me and you are the only sober ones, that leaves us in charge, you get Hannah and bring her to my car. I'm going to find Emily and bring her to Maya. Then we can leave ok" i said. "OK lets do it im tired" she said (Team Sparia). "Wow! Em come here " I yelled she was dancing on some random girl in the corner, and the other girl seemed like she liked she was liking it way to much."Wait?Thats Paige Mcullers!" Emily's little secret lover , shes had a crush on Emily since I can remember. Maya would tear this whole pace down if she saw this."Emily! Emily! Come here " I said as i grabbed her off of Paige who looked totally sober. "wierdo" I said to myself "we just gotta find Maya". That wasn't that hard, there was a giant cloud of smoke coming from under a room door upstairs "Found Her!" I said to myself. So i walked up the stairs with a very drunk Emily and opened the door, I almost chocked to death from the smoke. But i found Maya in the center of the circle laughing her head off. "Maya!" I yelled she whirled her head around to see me holding Emily. She ran up "Is everything alright" she asked. She seemed to alert to be so high but anyways. "Yea, I was just getting ready to leave and thought I should drop off your overly drunk girlfirend. "Oh thanks yea, I think I should leave to. Gotta leave early tomorrow." she said.

Maya POV: I grabbed my baby's hand as I carefully led her down the stairs. She was so cute when she was drunk. When we all made it outside I sat Em in the car before I said goodbye. "I'm going to really miss you guys." I said as I hugged them each, I had become really close with the girls over the past year. So saying goodbye was hard. "Were gonna miss you too" they said. " Make sure you guys take care of Em for me". I said seriously before getting in my car. They waived then said together"of course we will, bye Maya". As I drove off I looked at my sleeping beauty in the passenger seat. I felt like I was giving them a huge responsibility by telling them to take care of Em. She's my girl, and I wouldnt be here for her when she needs me. This is the first time I thought about these things. I'm not going to be able to kiss, hug , or hold her hand and walk with her everyday. This was going to be more difficult then I thought.

Narrator:

Emily began to wake up as Maya pulled into her driveway.

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Maya as she kissed Emily lovingly on the lips. But Emily intensified the kiss by pushing her tongue into Maya's mouth causing her to moan. Maya almost forgot how Emily got when she was wasted. Emily giggled as she pulled Maya onto her lap and grabbing the back of her neck. Pulling her closer, while kissing her harder. Their tongues faught for dominance as Maya began to take over. Her hands slowly tracing the bottom of Emilys tanktop. Maya moved her mouth to Emilys neck, as she began sucking purposely leaving a hickey. She had to give her a little gift.

Maya then pulled reluctantly from her girlfriends embrace, and pecked her on the cheek. As much as she liked where this was headed she knew now was not the time or place. Maya then got out of the car, and helped Emily into the house. She slowly walked her up the stairs into her room. It was times like this she was glad her parents stayed out late. Because her carrying her overly drunk girlfriend up the stairs would have been a sight to see. Once they made it up the stairs she laid Emily down under the covers of her bed as she tucked her in.

**MAYA POV**

After tucking in my beautiful girlfriend I headed to the shower. As I walked into my shower I let the hot water wash away all the things I was stressing about. I knew with out a doubt that me and Em could make these four years work. I loved her, I was in love with her, and nothing could stop my love for her. She was everything I didn't even know I wanted or needed. I began to tear up thinking about me and Emily. She's so perfect. And I want to make this work for her and for US.

"SHIT!" I screamed as the cold water took me out of my thoughts.I stepped out of the shower and I chuckled to myself "Man how long was I in there I look like a prune." I quickly put on a shirt and some shorts, before making my way back to my sleeping beauty. As I walked into my room I stood at my door and just watched her. She was sleeping peacefully, she looked like she had a smile on her face. I wonder what she dreaming about? "Probably what just happened in the car" I thought to myself as I smiled. I made my way slowly in to the bed trying not to wake her. But of course I did.

EMILY POV

I felt a drop in the bed I turned over and saw Maya. I smiled as I kissed her soft lips, before she wrapped me in her warm embrace. "I'm going to miss you" I finally said. She was quiet for a few seconds then she spoke, "I'm going to miss you more than you know, I'm going to miss this" she said as she pulled me closer. I began to tear up, I loved her so much, and I couldn't imagine being without her for so long. She wiped my tears then said" Babe don't cry we can do this, I love you" . "I know I just can't imagine being without you for so long" I said. She looked like she was thinking then she spoke"Well I can come and visit. And we can always see each Other on breaks like Christmas. And if all else fails we always have Skype" she laughed. "true, but right now I just want to enjoy my last few hours with you. What time do you leave" I whispered. She sighed "At 4 am, you"ll be sleep so I'll try not to wake you. My parents will take me to the airport." "Babe why can't I go with you?" I asked, I knew it would be painful but I wanted to do it. "Beacause if you come to the airport there's no way I'm getting on the plane" she said. "Now let's sleep I only have 3 hours." "Fine, but since this is my final goodbye. I want you to know I love you with my whole heart. You own my heart and no one or nothing can come inbetween us." I said as I looked at the ring on my finger. I was waiting for her response, but she was sound asleep, so I kissed her cheek. And snuggled so close to her I could feel her heart beat. "I love you Maya".

NARRATOR:

"Ugh!"Maya groaned as she turned off her alarm clock, before it waked Emily up. She wiggled her way out of Emily's graps. Then slipped on her clothes. Her bags were already down stairs. So now she just had to say goodbye. She kneeled down next to Emily "You know I love you more than anything, and I will do anything for you. I know that we're going to make this work" she whispered more to herself than to her sleeping girlfriend. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes before kissing Emily softly on the lips. Savor ing every moment. She knew this would be the last time they kiss for a long time. Maya then stood up and walked out of her room taking one last look at her girlfriend "I Love You Emily" before descending down the stairs. Being met by her parents.

As she rod in the car with her parents to the airport she thought to herself "this is it".

NARRATOR:

Emily woke up to an empty bed, and thankfully a empty house. She had to leave before the St. Germaine's returned. As she walked out of her girlfriends house, she immediately felt lonely. So she texted all her friends. "Hey guys wanna meet up at the grill for lunch". She decided to walk since the grill was only down the block. She walked inside getting a table for her and her friends. BEEP! She looked at her phone "Sorry Em i can't, I have majors college stuff to finish-spencer" "Can't Em I'm in serious trouble about last night my mom freaked about how late I got home from the party-Hannah" " Maybe another time Em, heading to Ezra's ;) -Aria" "Todays the day everyone plans to be busy! Ugh. Then she gets the thought I can ask Paige she shouldn't be busy.

"Hey Paige wanna get breakfast with me at the grill- Emily "

" You wanna eat breakfast with me? -Paige"

"Yeah, why not -Emily "

" Well I didn't know if Maya would approve? - Paige"

"Yea she knows we're friends, it's just breakfast -Emily"

"OK ! Yeah your right. Be there in 5. -Paige "

**Please leave comments and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it, it was a little difficult to write. **

**But like I said Paige Is here, but for how long?**

**Will she try something at breakfast who knows, and what if Maya finds out?**

**Don Don Don... Tell me what you would like to see in a chapter.**

**I should update in a couple days :) and thank you again for all the nice feedback.**


	3. Getting Comfortable ?

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all the reviews so here is chapter 3. **

**(later that Night)**

**Emily POV:**

I here my phone ring for first time all day. I run to it like my life depends on it, because I know it's my girl. I'm smiling like a little kid when I open the message.

"Get on you laptop right now- Maya "

I run up the stairs to my laptop so fast I almost trip. As soon as I turn it on, I see I have a incoming Skype request from Maya. "hey baby" She says i know it's only been a day, but I didn't realize how much I missed her voice.

" Hi Maya, I missed you so much". She smiled, her beautiful smile I wish I could kiss her right now. " Me too, but luckily me parents got me an apartment on campus. No roommates for me, so we can Skype all night." She said with a wink, I could there was more behind that statement then she let on.

"well that is a bonus" I say. "So how was your day, did you unpack everything."

"Yes thankfully, but the apartment came furnished so I just had to unpack my clothes"

"Great, what time is it there it's only 10 pm here " I didnt want to keep her up to late I know she starts classes tomorrow.

She looks over at her clock" well its 2 am here, So good morning beautiful" I blush "babe I should let you go to sleep"I say sincerely .

Maya yawns"No! I wanna talk to MY girl. So tell me about your day?"

" Well I didn't do much I got breakfast with Paige -" she cuts me off "MCULLERS!?" she asks

"Yes, why?"

"I don't want you around her, I don't trust her. You and I know she has had a crush on you basically since you were born. You couldn't eat with Hannah, spencer and aria?" She says sounding upset.

See this is why I was contemplating telling her this. I know Paige has had a crush on me, ok maybe an obsession. But she was kinda cool today, except for the really long hug. But she knows I love Maya. Right? She breaks me out of my thoughts" Em! Answer me"

I sigh "Yes I know she likes me, but she knows I love you. And you know I love you. So she shouldn't matter, plus she kept her feelings undercontrol today. And I didn't eat with the girls because they were all busy" Wanting to change the subject I talk about college.

"i'm gonna start packing for Danby tomorrow. I'm leaving wendsday. "

"I wish I could be there" she says sounding sad

"Well you will be, in my heart. I know it sounds corny but it's true"

She laughs. Oh how I miss her laugh. " Yes that is very corny, but cute"

**(We talk all night until I fall asleep)**

**MAYA POV:**

"Emily? Emily!?" I giggle, she so cute when she's sleeping. I can't get mad at her falling asleep on me. So I go get my shower, then lay down with my laptop as I watch her sleep. "Goodnight baby, you know I love you. And this is going to work." I say I can see ring on her finger. I didn't know she slept in it. I watch her on my screen until I fall asleep. It had to be atleast 7 am here. But she is worth more than sleep. And my first class isn't until 12 am. Yes that's only five hours of sleep, but I can handle it.

My alarm wakes me up at 11 "Ugh!" I yell as I stretch. " Maya? Maya !" I hear, then I remember the laptop I left it on. I turn over and see Em smiling at me. "Goodmorning babe. We're you watching me sleep?" I ask.

She smiles "Maybe"

"how long have you been awake?"

" I woke up at 8 over here."

"ugh lucky. It's 11 here and my first college class starts at 12." I say with a pout. But before she can respond I notice all the boxes around her. " Did you already pack everything this early?"

"Maybe " she smiles. " I woke up kinda early and you were sleeping, so I said why not go ahead and pack. I'm not gonna wanna do it later, since I'm hanging with the girls before I leave tomorrow. I think there gonna spend the night, since my mom is working."

I have no problem with that as long as Paige isn't around. Ugh! I hate her she's sneaky, trying to come around Emily when I'm gone. But if I here she was talking to her again. I might have to fly over there and give Paige a little talk.

Im broken out of my thoughts " Maya you still there?"

"Yea, well make sure you have fun today. Tell the girls I said hi." "Babe but I'm going to have to call you later I really need to get ready for class, don't want to be late on the first day."

"Your right, have a good day babe. I love you" she blows me a kiss. I catch it and place it on my lips. "I love you more then you know. Don't forget totall or text I'll be missing you." then I close my laptop. It's already 11 thirty, I gotta hurry and get dressed, then leave.

**(NARRATOR POV)**

"Bye Emily! I'm leaving for work now. I won't see you before you leave for Danby tomorrow. So please be safe and call me when you make it" Mrs. Fields says to her daughter, trying not to cry.

"I know mom, I'll be safe and yes I'll call you. It shouldn't take too long Danby only like an hour away." she says as she gives her mom a hug.

" Ok bye I love you" she says before she closes the door.

"Now let me invite the girls" Emily thinks to herself. "You guys can come over now -Emily"

She swears it was less than 30 seconds before she hears a reply.

"On my way -Aria"

"Be there in less than 5 -Spencer"

"Already on my way, I'm so excited -Hannah"

Now let my clean up a little in here. Emily picks a few things up off her floor before she hears a faint knock on her door. She runs down her stairs to the door. Swinging it open "Hey guys!... Wait Paige what are you doing here? " Emily says sounding completely confused. She knew they were friends but not stop by your house unannounced type friends.

"Hey I was walking by and thought we could hangout. I really enjoyed your company the other day. And I know you did too ." Paige's says staring directly into Emily's eyes.

"Umm yea I had fun yesterday to, but I can't hangout right now. The girls are coming over to spend the night. Sorry im kinda busy." Emily says trying not to sound mean, shes hoping Paige would get the hint and leave.

But of course she doesn't " Well would you mind if I joined you gu-" she was suddenly cut off by a angry looking Hannah. "Excuse me but Paige what are you doing here ?"

Paige try's to catch an attitude back "I don't think that concerns you"

" Well I'm pretty sure it does if it involves Emily since her girlfriend isn't here."shoots back Hannah. But at the mention of Maya's name Paige gets noticeably angrier. "You know what Emily I'll call you later" she says while she rushes out of Emily's door. Down the street.

The girls rush into Emily's house slamming the door, before asking her a million questions

"Why is Paige talking to you."

"Why is she at your house"

"so now you and Paige are buddybuddy ?"

It takes Emily a second to process everything. "Slow down! Guys why does it matter she was just stoping by to hang out. I must have sent her the wrong message the other day." Emily says honistly to her friends.

But Hannah jumps up"Wait the other day, what about the other day?"

"Well when I asked you guys to meet me at the grill you were all busy and Paige wasn't. I just needed someone to talk to and she was there."

"So when your lonely you go talk to the one girl in Rosewood who is obsessed with you. Not smart Em" states Spencer.

"Well now I'm starting to realize that. But I have it undercontrol, I told her we were just friends. Because I love maya."

"Maybe you need to tell her again, because obviously she didn't get the memo. And if maya knew Paige was just dropping by, trying to talk to you all hell would break loose." says Aria. Then Hannah gets an idea "Maya did tell us to watch out for Em, so I'll just inform Maya on whats going on. Just so she knows she might have to beat Paige's ass. " she says to herself. So she takes out her phone and text maya "Just an update about your girl. Paige is trying to make a move, while your not around. Just be prepared to open a can of whop ass. Hannah:)"

"Hey Hannah what are you doing?

"Oh just checking the time." she states nervously quickly putting away her phone. But no one notices. "Anways enough about Paige lets enjoy our last hours with Em before she leaves for college. "

They all say in unison "True let's get this party started"

Hannah pulls out a bottle of wine"And look what i brought!" They all laugh, before running up to Emily's room.

**(**

**(next chapter Emily will already be moved into Danby :)**

**Ok so that was the end of chapter 3. It was more of a filler until next chapter, that is when some DRAMA will emerge. I've been getting your comments and reviews. And have taken them into consideration.**

**-So now Maya knows Paige is still talking to Emily still. After Emily said she handled it . What will she do? Who knows. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, AND THE STORY :)**


	4. Protect Whats Mine

**CHAPTER 4**

**Narrator POV**

Emily has just finished unpacking everything she brought. " Ugh!" she say as she plops on her bed. "I'm finally done, but if I do say so myself it looks amazing in her." Emiy was excited she got a dorm by herself, and not to far from the gymnasium so she would be able to get in a little extra time at the pool when she wanted. Yesterday she enjoyed her time with her friends. There was no crying, they did enough of that at graduation. Just a lot of hugs, of course she would miss her friends but they were only 45 minutes away. Not on the other side of the country. She sighed to herself then looked at her clock on her wall. It was 2pm were she was which meant it was 10 am in California. So she decided to skype her lovely girlfriend, since she hadn't spoken to her since yesterday morning and she was missing her like crazy. Emily got off her bed and walked to her desk to get her laptop. She hopped Maya was on her laptop, but knowing her she probably was.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Maya heard a noise coming from her desk so she jumped out of the shower to run to the noise. She smiled when she saw it was an incoming Skype call from Emily. She quickly answered the call. "Hey Em" Maya beamed. Emily's eyes widened "Whoa babe, that's a sexy look for you" Emily stated. Maya just smirked "Hey I'm the only one whose supposed to talk like that. I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Maya winked. Maya saw Emily blush as she thought to herself yep that's My Girl, she decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing skyping me, what is it like 1 pm over there?

"Yea its 2pm here and I just wanted to hear your voice I miss you"

"I miss you to babe, and I have a surprise for you coming real soon. So don't miss me too much." Maya hinted. She was planning on giving Emily a surprise visit, but she didn't know when the right time would be."And don't try to guess because I wont tell you" Maya chuckled.

Emily was more than curious now but she let it go" OK fine ! But I got my schedule, and my classes don't start for another week. And are first swim meet is only a day away, so I have a lot of training to do."

Maya just smiled she loved how passionate Emily got when it came to swimming. Then she got an idea, she could fly over for Ems first swim meet. She knows she wouldn't be expecting that. Then they can also spend some time together. "Maya Your a genius" she thought to herself.

"Don't worry babe I'm sure you will mop the floor with those girls. I mean you stay in shape, and you totally have the body." Emily blushed, she never liked to brag, or talk about herself a lot.

"Well enough about me, I just finished unpacking and I wanted you to be the first person to see the inside of my dorm." Emily beamed. She was really proud of her self.

"Hey! I better be the only person seeing the inside of your dorm!" Maya joked . But before Emily could respond she heard a knock on her door.

"Hold on Maya someones at the door"

"OK, I'll be waiting beautiful" Maya stated seductively. Causing Emily to blush slightly as she moved towards her door.

"Hello - Paige ! what are you doing here? " She whispered as if Maya was actually in the room.

"Oh sorry I never told you I got accepted to Danby for swimming too." Paige smiled

"OK so how did you find my dorm?" Emily questioned starting to get really freaked out by Paige.

"Oh that was easy I just followed you" She stated like creeping on people was normal.

" I really needed to talk to you Emily, I was going to tell you yesterday before I was interrupted by your friends.!" Paige yelled as if she was getting mad, or had a reason to get mad.

"OK but can you lower your voice.." Emily whispered. "Why is someone in there? " Paige asked as she walked into Emily's dorm.

"Wow its really nice in here how did you get a single room?" She asked

"I don't know I guess I got lucky. Look Paige you gotta go I'm kinda busy!" Emily whispered as she shoved Paige out of her room. "But Em I really need to tell you someth-!." Emily slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door she let out a sigh. And took a deep breath hoping Maya didn't her anything.

**But Little Did She Know**

All Maya could make out were faint whispers. She could tell the person Emily was talking to was a female. Then Maya heard a clear detail "Before I was interrupted by your friends!" Mayas blood instantly began to boil, she knew who it was , sh eremembered the text she got from Hannah yesterday about Paige. At that moment Maya confirmed she was going to come give a surprise visit to Emily. She had to let everyone know Emily belonged to her and only her as if the ring wasn't enough. Paige just couldn't take a hint, and since Emily couldn't handle it she would. But she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the door slam.

Emily walked back to her laptop like nothing happened she was praying Maya didn't hear anything.

"Hey Emily, so who was it at the door ? " Maya asked hoping she would tell her it was Paige.

Emily instantly looked nervous " Oh umm it was just the ... Dormitory Monitor coming around making sure everyone on this floor was settled i and found everything ok." Emily lied.

Deep down Maya knew she would lie, but a little part of her was hoping she wouldn't. But she couldn't blame Em, she new how Emily thought she would react. And that was exactly how shes reacting by flying down there to protect her girl from a physco. But for now she played it cool.

"Oh well that's cool, but ill talk to you later. I think I should get ready for my class. " She lied

" OK I love you Maya" Emily said sincerely.

"I love you too, more than you know.'' Maya said before closing her laptop.

As soon as she did she ran to her closet taking out her suitcase and clothes. She was getting on the first plane from California to Pennsylvania ASAP!. She wasn't about to let someone come in between her and her girl. Especially not PAIGE. The thought of her made Maya sick. Maya finished stuffing her suitcase and zipped it close. Tomorrow she was on her way to Danby. But she chuckled to herself as she thought. "I'm getting a 2 for 1 I get to kick Paige's ass and spend quality time with my girl, and see her first swim meet."

Maya pushed her suitcase under her bed so it would be ready for tomorrow Night. For now she had classes to attend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxx xxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxx xXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxXxxXxXxx xXxxx**

**Narrator POV:**

NOW BOARDING FOR 11 PM FLIGHT TO PENNSYLVANIA.

Maya got out her seat to board the plane. Once on board she placed her bag above her and got seated. This would be a kinda long flight. Then she heard the pilot of the speakers. WELCOME ABOARD, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS FLIGHT AS SMOOTH AS POSSIBLE FOR EVERYONE ON BOARD. PLEASE FASTEN ALL SEAT BELTS. WE SHOULD BE ARRIVING AT OUR DESTINATION AROUND 6 AM TOMORROW. SO SIT BACK AND RELAX.

Maya hadn't really thought her plan through. She didn't know what time Emily's swim meet began. But she as pretty sure it wouldn't start that early. So she relaxed, and fell asleep.

"What the hell?!" Maya was woken up by the bright streams of light coming through her window. She checked her watch and saw it was 5:55 they should be landing soon. EVERYONE WE SHOULD BE LANDING IN ABOUT 5 MINUTES. PLEASE STAY SEATED AND KEEP ON YOUR SEAT BELTS.

Maya yawned she was happy she slept through the whole flight. The plane landed and Maya got off the plane with her luggage, and walked towards the exit. "Ugh I'm so stupid, I flew all the way over here and now I have no car ! I should have planned this through".

Maya called a cab and they dropped her off on campus. "Wow, they have a really nice campus. Now to get something to eat. I'm starving" Maya found a little cafe in the central part of the campus. She put down her bag and ordered a coffee and a bagel. She took her time to eat, she had time to kill. It was only 9 AM.

Once she finished eating she took off to find her girlfriend or rather her dorm. She didn't want Emily to see her until after the meet. "I hope they win, that would be even better." she thought. Her surprising Emily and being there to take her out to celebrate. Maya snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a girl walking in a Danby swimming hoodie.

"Hey! Excuse me."

The girl turned around looking confused "Yes ? Do I Know you?"

"No but I was wondering do you know a girl named Emily?" Maya asked hopefully.''She's on the swim team"

"Emily Fields ? Yea shes the captain. What about her?"

Maya was impressed shes only been here two days and Emily is already captain.

"Great. umm I was wondering could you show me where her dorm is?"

The girl starred at Maya like she was a stalker so she clarified. "Oh, uh I'm her girlfriend not a stalker. I'm trying to surprise her. I flew all the way from Cali for her first meet." Maya beamed .

"Aww that's really sweet. You must be Maya, she talks about you none stop. Sure I'll take you to her dorm. Its not far from here. The gymnasium is right there. Thats where the meet will be. It starts at 4pm."

"I cant believe she talks about me all the time. She must really miss me, shes only known this girl for two days. But I do tend to have that effect on people." Maya thought to herself.

"Well here you are. But I don't know the code to her door. We all get to make our own password." The girl said.

Maya sighed. "OK thanks, and see you later today good luck"

"Thanks but with Emily on the team I don't think we will need it. Oh and my name is Ashley by the way." She said as she walked away. Maya just stood there trying every combination she could think of for about 5 minutes.

Then it hit her she punched in the numbers **0505 **and the door opened " Wow! May 5th our anniversary! I should have thought of that. Maya placed her bag in The closet as she looked through Emily's room. It was cute and neat. Almost a replica to her one at home minus the window seat.

Maya plopped down on Emily's bed and looked at her watch she had a couple hours to kill until the meet. So she decided to take a nap.

Maya woke up just in time 30 minutes until the meet started at 3. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, to freshen herself up and change her clothes. She had to look good for her girl. Once she was ready she walked out the door, on her way to the gym.

Maya walked in and she was in aww. The place was packed full of screaming and cheering college kids. She made her way to the stands. She found a seat close to the top of the stands. And sat down.

They said the national anthem, and began announcing the swimmers as they cam out in their suits.

UP NEXT SWIMMING ANCHOR IS EMILY FIELD! The crowd went wild, and so did Maya she cheered her head off. But she was star struck when Emily walked out, she forgot how beautiful she was in person. Her computer screen did not do her justice.

The crown calmed down and the swimmers took there places. "BANG!" the gun went off signaling the start of the race.

"Wow they won every race, and of course Emily was amazing'' Maya thought as she saw the swimmers making there way into the locker room. She figured she would wait a couple minutes for the girls to celebrate and change. She didn't want to just walk in there when the locker room was full. She knew Emily would most likely be the last one out, she always was in highschool.

'OK GIRLS SETTLE DOWN' the coach screamed with a smile. "You all did great tonight especially our new freshman Emily Fields" all the girls cheered. "She broke 2 records today. I want you all to get changed, and enjoy the rest of your day. Oh and no practice tomorrow you deserve it!" The coach said as she walked out of the locker room.

All the girls slowly left the locker room until it was only Emily and Paige left. Emily was fully changed and trying to hurry and finish drying her hair before Paige tried to talk to her. "Hey Emily I really need to tell you something" Said Paige as she moved closer to Emily. Emily sighed to late. "What is it Paige?" Paige was now right in front of Emily staring into her eyes. " I care about you Emily, and I don't think I can or that I even want to control my feelings for you anymore." She was right near Emily's face now. " I love you Emily I always have and always will! Why cant you see that. " Emily quickly stepped back. But Paige grabbed her back and pulled her into her. Crashing her lips against Emily's. Emily let our a gasp, and tried to push away but Paige pushed her against the locker grabbing Emily's wrist and pinning her down. As she released he lips from Emily's. Emily instantly screamed. "PAIGE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LET ME GO!"

Paige just chuckled "No not until you admit you feel the same way about me. SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Paige screamed as she slammed Emilys back against the locker again. Emily began to cry, and try to get away but Paige was to strong. " OK Paige please please just stop your hurting me!"

Paige got in her face and screamed again" THEN SAY IT EMILY SAY YOU LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT."

"OK Paige I Lo-" But she was cut off

'" WHAT The hell is going on!?" Maya ran up and punched Paige square in the jaw causing he to release Emily as she collapsed onto the ground sobbing.

"Bitch are you crazy, putting your hands on my girl!" Maya was furious. She picked Paige up and slammed her into the concrete wall. Paige tried to speak but was cut off by Maya's fist. Paige immediately slid to the ground wincing in pain as she grabbed her face. "Since your so tough, hit me Paige do it I dare you!" Maya screamed. Paige stood up " Maya your nothing but a fill in Emily loves me. Your in the way, so I'm about to move you." Paige swung but missed, and was instantly hit in the stomach by Maya. Causing her to yelp out in pain falling on her back. Maya pounced on top of her. Giving her blow after blow to the head. Maya wasn't about to stop until this bitch was dead. But she was pulled out of her trance by a soft plea. "Please Maya stop" Emily said in between sobs. Maya looked back and saw Emily, then looked back at Paige. Who was laying nearly unconscious on the floor. Her face was full of blood and her eyes were swollen shut. "Your lucky Emily's here" Maya thought to herself as she got off of Paige. As she walked towards Emily she heard Paige whimper so she turned around, and knelled right in front of Paige's bloody face, "Next time keep your physco bitch self away from MY Girlfriend. Or next time it WILL be way worse!"

Maya got up and walked over to Emily who was by the door weeping. As soon as Maya reached her, Emily wrapped her arms around Maya so tight she thought she was going to suffocate. But Maya liked it. She looked u at Emily's face and wiped the few tears she had on her face. Then she cupped her face in her hands, and did what she had been longing to do. She kissed Emily's lips with all the love she had for her. "Mmm just how I remember" Maya thought to herself. She pulled away and looked at Emily. "Surprise.'' she said as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the locker room. On there way out of the gym they spotted a janitor. "Excuse me sir there is a huge mess in there you might want to take a look" Maya said as they walked by. The janitor nodded and made his way into the locker room.

They made it to Emily's room. Emily immediately took her shower and crawled into her bed with Maya. She hadn't said anything. Since they left the gym. Which was understandable. So Maya just layed next to her. With Emily cuddled into her body."Maya." Elimy whispered

"Yes babe"

"I love you"

" I love you too" Maya said as she held Emily. She knew Emily didn't feel like talking now after everything that happened. And she wasn't rushing they had plenty of time to talk tomorrow. As for now her girl needed her, and she was there for her.

**So did you enjoy the chapter ? MAYA TO THE RESCUE.**

**Who knew Paige was so crazy? ME LOL**

**Tell me your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far please. I need to know if you like it, and what you want.**

**Also the next chapter should be up in a few days (aka 2-3)And I will address everything that happened this chapter.  
**

_**Please be patient College is killing me !**_


	5. Author Note

OK I am sorry guys I have gotten all of your reviews. I have been just swamped with so much stuff. But I will be posting a NEW CHAPTER either tonight or tomorrow.

So please be patient with me :)

If you have any suggestions of what you think should be in the chapter please Review. I want to see what you guys think should happen. This chapter should make you all happy :)


	6. Trust Issues

**CHAPTER 5**

**MAYA POV  
**I yawn as I I suddenly remember I am in Emily's room, so I turn over expecting to see her beautiful face but I dont. So I rub my hand over her spot in the bed. "Ouch! My hand" I see my right hand is swollen badly on the knuckles, and very red. So I get up to rap my hand. As I'm walking to the bathroom I see a note on the dresser. "Good morning Maya I decided to get up early and go for a swim to clear my mind. Love Emily". I should have known she would have been swimming. So I get my shower and rap my hand.

I decide to go and meet her at the gym to watch her swim. I walk into the gym and notice she is the only one swimming. I smile to myself as I walk all the way to the top of the bleachers and sit down. I always loved how passionate she is about swimming. She looks so peaceful. " I should take her to dinner tonight to make up for yesterday." I think to myself. Even though it wasn't my fault. I can feel myself getting worked up again thinking about Paige. How dare she have the audacity to put her hands on Emily. I hope what I did to her put her in the hospital.'' I'm broken from my thoughts when I feel a soft touch on my shoulder. I look up and see the most beautiful smile Ive ever seen.

**Emily POV**

I always loved morning swims, its a great way for me to clear my head. And right now its very clouded. I never knew Paige felt that strongly about me. What she did was so scary, but I can't help but feel a little sad for her. I feel she just needs someone to be there for her. But I dont know if I'm that person and I'm sure Maya doesn't want me to be that person. Speaking of Maya I see her at the top of the bleachers as I get out of the pool. She looks as if she's in deep thought.

I walk into the locker room and quickly change my clothes and dry my hair. As im changing I stretch, like after every swim, except now I feel very sore. Thats when I notice a huge bruise on my back it has to be from last night. And I notice I have two on my wrist. I quickly put on my jacket to cover my wrist, I dont want Maya to see my bruises. I start making my way towards Maya, as I see she still hasn't moved from her seat. I gently touch her shoulder not wanting to startle her.

"Hey Maya are you alright."I ask as I sit down next to her.

**Narrator POV**

Maya looks up at her and smiles. As she laces their hands together "Yeah Im find I was just thinking about last night."

Emily looks a little sad. "Oh, what about it ?"

She sighs "Just how I feel about it... about you," She sincerely looks Emily in her eyes. "About what she did to you. Emily are you sure your OK"

Emily looks down, she didn't want Maya to know about her bruises. She feels guilty about this whole thing, she was just trying to be their for Paige she just thought maybe she was misunderstood. And all it did was blow up in her face.

Maya lifts Emily's head with her hand. "Baby are you ok, I feel there is something your not telling me? Did she hurt you anywhere because if she did I promise I wi-"

Emily cuts Maya off with her lips. "No I'm fine trust me. Enough about last night, now lets get out of here."

As soon as Emily drops her bag, and shuts the door. Maya pushes Emily against the door and places sweet gentle kisses on her neck, along her jawline until she reaches her soft lips. She kisses Emily with as much passion and love that she can muster. Maya gently leads Emily towards the bed, as she lays Emily on her back and straddles her waist. All without breaking the kiss. Maya slowly slides her tongue into Emily's Mouth, their tongues colliding together. Maya feels as if she hasn't kissed Emily like this in forever, she wants more of deepens the kiss as she moves her hands to the zipper of Emily's jacket. But as soon as she unzips Emily's jacket and begins to take it off, Emily suddenly jerks up. Causing Maya to fall to the floor on her bruised hand. She yells out in pain. "Ouch ! What the fuck Emily!" she yells as she gets up caressing her hand. But she see's the look on Emily's face and quickly changes her tone "Whats wrong babe did I do something". Emily just shakes her head no unable to look up at Maya. Maya caresses Emily's face in her hands as she gently kisses her lips. "Emily whats wrong, you can talk to me. What is it please?''

"Its nothing Maya I'm fine, really" Maya can tell she's lying. But she doesn't know what about? Emily breaks her thoughts by quickly getting off the bed . "Look I'm just hungry lets go get something to eat."

But Maya grabs her wrist to pull her to the bed. But she quickly lets go when Emily winces out in pain. "Ouch"

"Emily I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, Is you wrist OK let me see it?"

Emily just snatches her wrist away. "Ummm, I um I hurt it while swimming I'm fine, now common lets eat" she says quickly flashing a fake smile before heading out the door.

Maya just sits there dumbfounded by everything that has taken place. "What is up with her. I may not be the smartest but I know you can't hurt your wrist swimming. And now she won't even let me touch her. " Maya gets off the bed and walks out the door. She sees Emily waiting for her by her car. "Maybe I am just over thinking things, I mean maybe you can hurt your wrist by swimming. I just want to enjoy my time with MY girl.

**Later That Night **

**Maya POV**

Since this morning everything has been great. Me and Em even went out to dinner. I mean I had to do something for her since she totally blew everyone away at her first college swim meet. She even still has scouts trying to get her to switch schools. But I must say she is the best at what she does. We've been cuddling in her bed for the past 30 minutes when I get an idea. "Hey why dont we Skype your friends." I say as I reach for her laptop. It only takes a few minutes before all the girls are online with us and were chatting it up.

I just sit back as her and the girls chat. I smile to my self. I knew they could cheer her up. She hasn't said anything, but I know something is bothering her. Ever sense that night, she's been jumpy but she doesn't want to talk about it. And she has been very cold all day, and its like 90 degrees. I don't know whats up with her, but then again I could just be over thinking things.

"Hey Maya ! are you listening?" I'm broken from my thoughts by Hannah's loud voice.

"Yes I'm listening. What did you say."

"I saw Paige today getting out of the car with her mom." Aria states

"Really I didn't know she left? Hopefully she won't come back" I say

Spencer adds"I heard she had to get stitches"

"All I know is she wasn't recognizable, I thought I was looking at a 30 year old woman" Hanna says.

Everyone busts out laughing, everyone except Emily

So I nudge her "Hey babe why aren't you laughing?"

She shakes her head "I just don't think its funny"

Hanna interjects "She basically tried to rape you and Maya comes and beats her ass. And you don't think its funny"

"No, no I don't. And she didn't try to rape me." Emily says

"Well then what do you call it Emily, why are you trying to defend her?" All three girls say in unison.

"You know what I don't feel like arguing I'm gonna talk to you guys later. Bye" She says and shuts the computer before the girls can even say goodbye.

**NARRATOR POV**

Maya just sits up against the headboard of Emily's bed and watches her. She doesn't say anything she just watches. Emily gets up and places her laptop back on her desk. Before crawling onto her bed, and curling into Maya leaning her head on her chest. A couple minutes of silence pass . Maya asks a question she's been wanting to ask all day.

"Emily what is really bothering you. And don't say nothing I'm not stupid and I don't want you to treat me like I am."

"I feel bad about what happened to Paige" She looks up at Maya with sadness in her deep brown eyes.

Maya looks at Emily with her face full of confusion. "So your saying you didn't want me to come and defend you?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. Well kinda I mean, if you wouldn't have come in I'm sure I could have handled it."

Maya pulls out of Emily's embrace and gets off of the bed. "What do you mean you could have handled it. Last time I checked when I walked in there you were pinned against a locker!"

"Yes , but I think its because I lead her on"

Maya looked into Emily's eyes "You think what she did to you is your fault"

Emily looked down rubbing her wrist subconsciously and started to tear up. Maya moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. She pulled up Emily's sleeves on her jacket curious as to why she was rubbing her wrist. Maya gasps as soon as she saw the bruises. " Emily ! Why didn't you show me these."

Emily sobbed " I didn't want you to get worried." Maya answered " I'm not worried I'm furious! " Maya began to pace the room. " When I see her again I promise I am going to kill her ! Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Maya clam down! Its just my wrists and my back. I'm ok , see this is why I didn't want you to know because your over reacting!"

Maya stopped pacing and stared at Emily confused. "Over reacting I'm acting how any girlfriend should act. I love you Emily and I'm not gonna let some Psycho hu-" Emily cut her off.

"She is not psycho, she just needs someone to be there for her."

"No she needs a punching bag! Thats what she needs and I won't let you be that!"

"Maya Stop making her sound like shes crazy!" Now Maya was tearing up too

"Emily... I... I don't know what to say. I'm trying to protect you and you won't let me. Your defending a psycho... I'm sorry. Your defending a girl who gave your bruises over your girlfriend. " Maya couldn't stop the tears that were now falling from her face. " I mean look at your hand" Emily looked at her hand and saw the promise ring Maya gave her on their anniversary." Now I want you to take it off." Emily slowly slipped the ring off of her hand. "I want you to look inside the ring." Emily looked inside the ring and they said in unison "YOU OWN MY HEART"

Maya slowly walked up to Emily and wiped the tears from her cheeks . "Emily I meant it when I got those words engraved in the ring. She took the ring from her hands and placed it back on Emily's finger. "I love you, and I dont want something as simple as Paige to get in between us. "

Emily sighed "Your right I'm sorry I was being stupid. Its my fault I just need to get over it. You can't be their for everyone especially if they physically hurt you and I learned my lesson. I haven't talked to Paige since the indecent, and I'm gonna keep it that way."

Maya intertwined their fingers "Baby you are not stupid and it is not your fault. You just have a really big heart. And I love that about you." She smiled as she gently kissed her on the lips. "MMmmm" Emily hummed "I'm gonna get my shower. Be right back ." Emily said before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Maya settled into the bed with a smile on her face. Nothing can make her loose her girl not even Paige. Her name even made her sick."If Paige knows whats best for her she will stay away from Emily for good." Maya thinks to herself.

Maya hears a beep come from across the room. She gets up and sees it Emily's phone. She picks it up " Hey Em your mom texted you to see how your day went!"

"OK just say back it went well and I will call her tomorrow!"

"OK!" Maya sends the text but then something catches her eye.

She has a unread message from Paige.

Maya opens the message.

"Thanks I will text you the details later. - P"

"What the fuck?" Maya mutters to herself. She reads the rest of the conversation.

"Emily I'm SO SORRY plz reply I need to talk to you!- P"

"What is it Paige! - E

" I can't apologize over text I need to see . Promise you will meet up with me when ever Maya leaves. P"

" I don't know Paige. I don't think I can trust you to control yourself? -E

"I know I just lost control. I need to make it up to you. Please just promise me. - P"

" Fine, OK - E"

Maya stares at Emily phone and begins to cry. " She lied to me, she just lied to me"

Just as the words leave her mouth, Emily walks out of the bathroom looking happier than ever. She walks over to Maya and raps her arms around her neck. As she begins to slowly and gently kiss Mayas lips. At any other time Maya would have loved this. But today is not that day. Maya quickly pulls away holding Emily's phone up to her.

"What the fuck, Emily!" She yells with tears dripping down her face. " You jut lied to my face, wearing my ring!"

Emily looks at her confused startled by Mayas yelling. "Maya calm down what are you talking about?"

"No I will not calm down, Why are you lying to me and talking to Paige. You agreed to meet her behind my back.?!"

Emily instantly looks guilty "Oh... I didn't plan on talking to her."

" I guess you didn't plan on lying either"

"Look Maya, she was begging to talk to me. I just want to hear her side of the story. "

Maya just shakes her head. " I don't even know if I should believe you. Your putting so much effort into something that is tearing us apart. I don't understand."

"How can you say you don't believe me? You love me and I love you."

Maya backs away from her. " Do you really. I have to ask, Do you have feelings for Paige? " Maya asked hoping she knew the answer.

" Well we bonded while on the swim team in high school, so I think that's why I care for her. But not like I do you Maya. And you know that. Why are you being this way?"

Maya begins to cry harder as she moves towards Emily's closet grabbing her suitcase, and throwing her things inside. " I can't believe you just said that." Maya says under whimpers as she zips her suitcase moving towards the door.

Emily runs towards the door trying to stop her " NOO! Maya where are you going. You know I love you. Please where are you going?"

They were both standing their crying in the doorway to Emily's dorm. Maya could see the love in Emily's eyes. Emily was pleading with her eyes for Maya to stay. She and Maya both knew they loved each other. But right now Mayas head was so clouded she just need to get out of their if only for an hour. Emily leaned forward and kissed Mayas lips with all the passion she had. But the kiss was cut short by Maya. She pulled away and looked into Emily's eyes. She whispered " I ... I just have to go" And she walked out of the door.

As soon as the door shut Emily collapsed to the ground. Not trying to control her sobs. Maya quickly walked down the stairs onto the side walk. Wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to vent and clear her head. But as she was walking she saw someone familiar. " Ashley !?"

"Maya? Hey... Whats wrong? "

"Me and Emily got into a fight. I just need someone to talk to ."

"Well I was heading back to my place come with me"

Maya nodded

She followed behind Ashley to her dorm. With the events of the day weighing heavy on her mind...

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**There it is I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think PLEASE :)**

**I had to add some action**

**The Next Chapter Should Be Up Next Week :)**


	7. ATTENTION !

**Guys If you love EMAYA go to march madness and VOTE for MAYA! Right now Paige is winning and we CAN't have that. show them we still support EMAYA.**

**(If you go to page 5. were Mayas poll is)**


	8. What The ?

**Continued ...**

**Narrator POV**

Emily looked up from the ground she was on and wiped her face. She had been clutching onto the ring Maya gave her and crying on the ground right in front of her door, ever since Maya left a couple of hours ago. Emily got up and walked over to her bad, she pulled the cover over her body as she slipped the ring back onto her finger and glanced at the clock next to her. She saw it was 2 A.M. But she didn't care, classes still hadn't started yet and she had no practice. Even if she did she probably wouldn't go. "UGHHH!" she sighed. She reached over to her bed side table and grabbed her phone. It was in the same place Maya had left it before she stormed out. Emily knew she had to fix this, it was all her fought. She knew what Paige did was wrong, but she was still trying to find good in her and the situation. But it just kept blowing up in her face. She knew Paige was not worth breaking her and Maya up. "I know what I have to do" Emily said out loud to herself as she dialed Paige's number. Surprisingly Paige answered on the third ring even though it was 2 A.M.

**Emily ?**

**Yea Paige I need to talk to you. Look I'm not gonna meet you, this is stupid. I don't need to hear what you have to say. I forgive you but I'm moving on with my life, please don't ever ca-**

**Wait ! Emily slow down, what are you talking about give me a chance to explain...**

**You don't need a chance to explain the bruises on my body are explanation enough. The fact that Maya is not her because of you is enough!**

**Hey, I told you to just dump the dumb bitch ! She's the one who cau-**

**Don't call her a dumb bitch! Listen, don't call, text, or talk to me again !**

**Wait Emily listen don't you hang up or I wi-**

Emily ended the call. She felt good, she was over trying to be nice to Paige. There was only one thing she wanted and that was her. She would never be able to get her because Maya owned her heart. Emily sighed as she texted Maya and called her for the next hour. Emily kept checking her phone to make sure it wasn't broken. Emily placed her phone down replaying the nights events in her head until she drifted to sleep.

"OK Maya her are some blankets and a pillow, and you can sleep right there" Ashley said as she handed Maya the blankets and pillows while pointing to the small couch in front of the window by her bed.

"Thanks Ashley you really didn't have to do all of this" Maya said kindly as she placed the things down.

"No problem that's what friends are for" she said while pulling Maya into a hug. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her bed. She sat up against her head board and patted the place next to her.

Normally Maya would question this, but Ashley was JUST a friend and right now that's all she needed.

So Maya crawled next to her. Glancing at her phone seeing the numerous messages she had from Emily. She ignored them all, she just didn't know what to say or do. Ashley put her hand on Maya's shoulder, to take her from her thoughts. "Sooo.. tell me what happened."

Maya sighed as she recalled the events of the night. Ashley didn't interrupt the whole time she just nodded and listened intently while also handing Maya tissues as she needed them.

"And that's what happened. And now I am here" Maya said

Ashley thought before she responded "Wow " was all she could say.

Maya looked confused "That's all you have ?"

Ashley shook her head "No...no! It just all makes since now. I saw an ambulance come on campus by the gym the other day. So I guess that's why. Well I applaud you, because I would have done the same thing. I can tell you really love Emily, but I can't believe she was defending her."

Maya nodded "Yea I keep saying the same thing. I just can't get over the fact that she lied to me, like that like it was no big deal."

Ashley responded "Well in the short time I have known Emily I know she has a Huge heart. And I know she loves you, and that she would never hurt you on purpose. "

"Yea I guess"

"No I know she does. Now I think you should go over there and clear this up. I'm sure its not what it seems. Knowing Emily she was probably doing what she thought was best."

"Yea, I know." Maya said "But I think I should wait until the morning, its like 4 A.M. I might get arrested on campus walking around this early/ late which ever it is " she giggled.

Ashley just smiled

"What?" Maya asked

Ashley shook her head "Nothing it's just the first time you have smiled since I ran into you."

"Oh, well thanks its because of you and your great friends skill." Maya said while hoping off of Ashley's bed.

"Well I don't like to brag" she said laughing at her own statement

Maya just rolled her eyes as she crawled under her blankets "Well good night, I have a big day ahead. Gotta get my girl back"

Emily was woken out of her sleep by a very loud knock on the door. She looked at her clock and saw it was 11 A.M. She ran her hands though her hair as she rushed to her door hoping it was Maya.

Emily opened the door and gasped .

"Hi, Emily"

**Bam ! Cliff Hanger ;) Please review, and tell me what you think. I enjoy hearing your opinions.**

**Who Do You Think Is At The Door ? Let Me Know...**


	9. Someone From My Past

**Alrighty Here It Is **

**Please Read & Review...**

_Emily was woken out of her sleep by a very loud knock on the door. She looked at her clock and saw it was 11 A.M. She ran her hands though her hair as she rushed to her door hoping it was Maya._

_Emily opened the door and gasped ._

_"Hi, Emily"_

Emily was so shocked by who she was at her doorstep, someone she thought she would never see again. Someone who destroyed her heart exactly 3 years ago. Emily couldn't speak all she could mutter out was her name.

"Carmen" She covered her mouth still in disbelief. How did she even find her she thought to herself. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled a soft smile showing the dimples in her cheeks, the dimples Emily used to love.

"I would love to explain, if you would allow me in."

Emily contemplated her situation, she didn't think it was the best idea. But curiosity got the best of her, as she moved to the side allowing the girl inside of her dorm.

"Very nice place you have here. Very cozy." Carmen said being completely honest.

Emily simply said "Thank you" and sat down on her bed. Watching as Carmen paced the floor.

"I know you are wondering why I am here, or just how I found you."

Emily simply nodded her head.

So Carmen continued, "Well, I went to your house. But you weren't there of course, I spoke to your mom and she told me that you were attending Danby. So I drove here, because there are a million things I need to tell you a million things I need to get off of my chest. I knocked on almost every door. Hoping to find you, then I finally knocked on the right one. " She said smiling, taking a seat on one of the chairs in Emily's room.

Emily soaked everything in that the girl said before asking another question. "OK, but why were you looking for me?"

Carmen laughed a soft laugh, the same laugh she used to laugh years ago. "Simple, but can I explain it to you over..." She looked at her watch. It was almost eleven thirty. "Can I explain over lunch/ brunch. I am starving, and it doesn't look like you've eaten much. You look like you had a rough night. "

Emily blushed and quickly answered trying to get the subject off her.

"Sure I'll go with you just let me change"

Maya checked the clock and saw that it was just about eleven thirty, so she suggested her and Ashley go and grab some breakfast before she headed over to Emily's.

"I'm starving " Maya said as she glanced over her menu trying to decide on what she wanted to eat.

"Yeah me too, I haven't actually had breakfast in a while." Ashley stated simply.

Maya raised an eyebrow "What do you normally eat in the morning?"

"On most days its a granola bar, then I hit the pool."

Maya giggled "You swimmers sure are dedicated"

"Well you have to be if you want to be the best. Something your girlfriend has learned."

Maya just nodded her head in agreement "Yea she is very dedicated, but she loves what she does"

A waitress approached interrupting there conversation. As they ordered there food and drinks.

Once there food had arrived Ashley and Maya began to make light conversation, until Ashley whispered to Maya.

"Hey "

Maya looked up from her plate "What ?"

Ashley pointed indiscreetly across the cafe "That hot girl over there she keeps checking you out"  
Maya instantly turned her head looking for the girl "Which girl, there are a lot of girls here?"

"The really hot one with the green eyes and light brown hair."

Maya spotted the girl and her jaw dropped, she was gorgeous. But while she was looking the girl caught her eye, they held each others stare before Maya broke it. Feeling guilty she should not be doing this she has Emily.

Ashley poked Maya on the shoulder "Well did you see her cause I know she saw you."

Maya nodded still taken aback by how gorgeous she was. "Yes ! I saw her all right. Who is that she is with?

"I don't know I can't see her face. I just see the back of her head. " (P.S. The girl she is with is Emily)

Maya was suddenly hit by a thought "Wait ! I didn't know you played for my team?"

Ashley chuckled "Why can't I play for both." She said with a wink

Maya just laughed "Oh I see how it is. "

**Back Over At Emily's Table**

"So why don't you tell my why you were trying to find me."

Carmen sighed as she took a sip from her water. "Well, when we were together I wasn't in a good place. When we were together I was the happiest I have ever been. But one day my mom was going through my phone, and she found some text messages between me and you. She questioned me about them but I didn't want to hide any longer so I told her the truth about me... about us.  
You know my family are very devout Catholics right ?"

Emily just nodded while listening intently "yea"

"OK well my mom told me if I don't turn from this horrible life style she would dis own me. I was scared, and so young I didn't know what to do. So I sent you a letter, the letter you received."

Emily nodded again.

"My mom made sure I sent it to you. And after that I avoided you at all cost I couldn't risk being seen with you. But ever since that day I have felt a void in my life. Ive tried to fill it with everything. But I have finally realized that you are the only one who can fill it. You were my first and only love. Thats why I came to find you to tell you this."  
She took Emily hand in her own " I had to see you again, to fix this ... US"

Emily sat there unsure of what to do, she felt a tiny spark jolt through her body but she instantly pulled her hand away.

"Ummmm, I think we should head back to my room. Since were through eating."

Carmen knew she was having an affect on Emily. She knew her all to well, so she agreed, they walked out the cafe. But not without her giving a sexy wink to the caramel skinned girl across the room.

Maya was looking through her bag for the money to pay for the food when she was almost knocked out of her seat by Ashley.

"Maya! The hot girl just winked at you."

Maya just glanced over in the green eyed girls direction. Before digging back int her bag. "Listen Ashley, I shouldn't be flirting with anyone I have Emily. Who is probably in her dorm bawling her eyes out as we speak. I mean I know what she did was wrong, but I cant shake the fact that I over reacted. "

Ashley sighed "True sorry about that, but I mean she was just so ho-"

"Ashley focus did you hear what I just said?"

"OK OK, lets hurry and get out of here so you can return to your princess." Ashley laughed at her own statement.

As her and Maya walked out of the cafe.

About 20 minutes later Maya had her suitcase yet again and was making her way across campus to Emily's dorm.

_**Happy Early Easter !**_

**The next chapter will be longer and wayyy better I promise. You guys the next chapter will be intense!  
**

**Shout out ! To the guest who gave me the idea "Of bringing someone from Emily's Past )**

**A lot of you thought it was Paige at the door, you thought wrong ;) Please review & tell me what you think.**


	10. Flash Back

**Okay I have returned, I apologize for the LONG delay. But here you go, enjoy :)**

**Narrator POV:**

There was an awkward silence during the walk back to Emily's dorm between her and Carmen. As they walk up the stairs to Emily's door. Carmen places her arm infront of Emily blocking her entrance.

"Carmen what are you doing?" Emily asked with a confused look on her face.

Carmen just smiles a cheeky smile and opens the door for Emily extending her arm "After you."

Emily smiles and walks through the door to her room as she hears the door click shut. But before she is able to take another step into the room, she feels a slight tug on her wrist. Carmen grabs Emily's wrist to spin her around so that there faces are only a few inches from each other. Emily's mind is blurred as she gets lost in those beautiful green eyes. Carmen is unable to control herself as she looks into Emily's big brown eyes. She presses her lips against Emily's and to her surprise Emily does not pull back. Emily lets out a slight moan as Carmen presses her body into Emily's, pressing her against the door. Emily is on cloud nine during the kiss, she tastes a hint of strawberry and suddenly jerks her head back breaking the kiss. Her and Carmen are both out of breath, Emily is on the verge of tears as she walks to her bed.

"Maya tastes like strawberry's." Emily thinks to herself. She takes a seat on the corner of her bed.

Carmen with a confused expression on her face walks and sits next to Emily.

Carmen felt something during the kiss, but not what she thought she would feel. Almost like Emily was kissing someone else not her. She could tell Emily was not fully there during the kiss. She looks over to see Emily not looking at her but fiddling with a ring that she just now noticed she was wearing on her ring finger.

After a while of silence Carmen breathes in and asks "So who is she, the one you were thinking about during the kiss?"

Emily's head shot up as she looked at Carmen shocked, but the expression doesn't last for long, she knows Carmen always had the ability to read her like a open book. Emily smiles a soft smile as she looks back down at her hand and says "Maya, her name is Maya".

"So is that all I'm gonna get or are you gonna tell me about her? Wait I have an even better idea why don't you tell me while we walk to the gym, I could go for a swim, and I need to see if you've gotten better over the years. You do have an extra swim suit right?"

"She always knows what so do to make me feel better." Emily thinks to herself

"Of course I have an extra"

Emily quickly grabs two swim suits as she rushes out the door, after Carmen.

As they walk down the steps Carmen nudges Emily with her arm "So.. tell me about her, and start from the beginning"

Emily smiles to herself as she begins to recall how her and Maya met.

**FlashBack**

It was early August, a couple weeks before school would begin. Emily and her friends spent the day at Spencer's having a girls day. It was late in the afternoon when Emily was leaving. Just as she walked infornt of her house, she decided to stop and take a look at what was happening across the street.

Directly in front of her house, a new family was moving in. Into Alison's old house, Emily and her friends knew this for thats what they spent most of there time talking about that day, someone was finally moving into the house.

Emily looked and saw a huge box full of Alisons old things on the curb, she hadn't realized her family would leave so much behind, or Ali did at least. Curious Emily walked across the street, to see what was in the box. She was not surprised when she realized it was a bunch of nothing. Old books and dolls. But Emily was startled when she was broken from her thoughts by an angelic yet raspy voice.

"Hey! You can have anything you want. It's junk that was in my room. My name is Maya by the way Maya St. Germain." The petite girl said.

Emily was taken aback by her beauty from her small yet fit frame, to her deep brown eyes, mocha skin and wavy hair.

Maya laughed a sweet laugh breaking Emily from her trance. She blushed "Oh, no I was just looking these used to belong to my friend her name was Alison."

Maya just shook her head, not really curious about the girl that used to live in her house. She was more curious about the girl infront of her. "OK..." she said.

Emily then blushed again realizing she forgot to say her name. "Oh! I'm sorry my name is Emily, Emily Fields."

Maya laughed and took Emily's outstretched hand and shook .

Both girls jumped a little when they felt a shock run through their bodies, when they touched.

Maya released Emily's hand and smiled "Would you mind helping me with these last few boxes. My parents left out to go and get some food. "

"Sure!" Emily said. Maybe a bit to eager.

Once the girls were done moving the boxes. They sat on Maya's new bed. Emily was looking a bit nervous unsure if she should leave or stay. She had to admit that she did want to get to know Maya a bit more. But luckily for her Maya asked a question.

"So... whats it like in Rosewood does anything exciting happen.?"

Emily laughed "Not really the towns pretty small, everyone gets along. But it can be exciting if you know the right people."

Maya smirked "So.. are you my right person? "

Emily was unaware if Maya was asking a real question or just flirting? "Depends, what do you like?" Emily surprised her and Maya both by her response. But Maya played along trying to be serious.

"Well I would say I am artistic, I like art and music"

Emily was impressed "What do you play?"

"You name it, I can play it. So what do you do?

"Well I swim."

Maya countered "Well I'm not sure if your my person then that sounds a bit boring." Maya stated winking.

Emily was thinking of something smart to say back, but she was interrupted by what she believed was Maya's mom.

"Well, well well Maya your already making friends." She smiled at Emily and out stretched her hand. " Hello, I am Mrs. St. Germain"

Emily shook her hand "Nice to meet you I am Emily, I stay right across the street."

"Well that is good to know, you and Maya can spend alot of time together. I brought food. Why don't you stay for dinner."

Maya winked at Emily and smiled a huge smile when her mom said that. "Uhh, sure I'm sure my mom won't mind"

"Great, well then follow me."

They all walked down and enjoyed dinner. Mrs. St. Germain asked alot of questions, but Emily was having fun just because Maya was there.

**(Present Day)**

Carmen interrupts "OK first of all this girl doesn't sound very exciting ." She laughs

Emily slaps her arm as she grabs her towel. "The exciting part happens after dinner. She walked me outside and we kissed, not long just brief on the lips. But that's when I knew, I felt it, that's when I knew she was the one."

"So.. you love her?"

"More than anything, but right now she is angry with me."

Carmen looks at Emily confused with her legs dangling in the pool. "Why, who could be angry at you?"

Emily smirks not because something was funny though "Trust me she has a reason to be mad."

Carmen just looks at Emily hoping she will continue "Well, are you gonna tell?"

"Oh yea sorry." So Emily starts from the beginning with Paige, making sure not to skip a single detail.

**So there it is.. I hope you enjoy :) Again sorry for taking so long to return. School Sucks. But now it is summer**

**_Please Review and tell me what you liked and disliked._ Next chapter there will be some good stuff :) PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Heated Confusion

**I come bringing you guys a new chapter...Shout Out to sassylsm :) for getting me back to writing this story !  
**

**Narrator POV**

Emily and Carmen walked through the door as she finished filling Carmen in about her and Maya's fight. As they both sat on Emily's bed Carmen thought to herself " I can really tell Emily loves Maya, but I know aswell I what I felt in that kiss. But she seems so broken..."

Carmen was broken from her thoughts by Emily.

"So.. do you have any thoughts or comments on what I should do? I know I totally messed up." She sighed

Carmen gave a light chuckle and smirk as she turned to face Emily.

"Well you should know by now that of course I have something to say. I mean my words are very valuable you know. But in all seriousness..."

Emily leaned in as if not to miss whatever advice Carmen was about to give her, Emily knows she messed up and she needed to do everything she could to get Maya to forgive her. Emily waited and waited but Carmen never finished her statement she got off the bed while pulling on a hoodie and her pants.

"I will tell you when I get back, we worked up an appetite. You don't think I am gonna give you advice on an empty stomach you wouldn't be able to handle it." She said with a smirk as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Emily huffed and though herself back on the bed.

"UGH ! "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maya was walking at a slow pace, taking in the scenes around her. Its the first time since she was here that she really noticed that Danby did have a very nice campus. And the people weren't so bad either. Maya was taking her time while looking at the clouds and trees. Just clearing her mind trying to find the words that she were going to say to Emily. But she was knocked out of her serene state as she smashed into something or rather someone.

"OW ! Hey watch were your going ." Carmen said rubbing her head.

Maya simply replied " I am so sorry I should have been watching I just have a lot on my mind."

As Carmen looked to see the person who had knocked her over, she chuckled to herself looking Maya up and down.

"What ?" Maya replied totally not in the mood to talk she needed to get back to Emily.

Carmen just smirked "I believe I have seen you before. Your the beauty I saw a while ago."

Maya thought about it and then she remembered. "Oh yeah she's the hot girl from the coffee shop." She thought to herself, Maya chuckled as she thought instantly of Ashley.

"Oh Yeah I remember you, you the one who was creeping on me from across the shop if I remember correctly."

Carmen took a fake gasp, "No! I was not creeping I was simply admiring beauty."

Maya was a little taken back, she was normally the cocky one who flirted. But she was taken off guard a bit by Carmen's remark, it almost caused her to blush. ALMOST. Maya took some time to think. "Last time I checked this wasn't a museum." She shot back with a little smirk.

Carmen giggled a little as she thought to herself " She's a feisty one."

"True true, but if you look hard enough one can find beauty anywhere... So does this work of art have a name."

Maya had to admit the girl had a little game, and she was VERY attractive. "I think you should tell me your name first." She said hesitantly

"OK then my name is Carmen. Now what is yours ?"

"My name is Maya." Carmen instantly blushed, the name hit her like a brick wall. But there was no way this was Emily's Maya, could it be? Carmen had to admit she was very sexy though, Emily knew how to pick them. Carmen decided to ask "Do you know an Emily?"

Maya nodded her head in response while thinking." This girl cant be on the swim team I went to their first meet and she didn't see her there. "Do you swim?" Maya blurted out.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Because Emily swims, and I went to her swim meet and I didn't see you their how do you know her? And why are you asking me about her? Have you sen her recently !"  
Maya was beginning to feel heated, in their short little conversation Maya could see Carmen was a flirt. And she left Emily all alone broken and hurt, no telling what Carmen said to her.

"Woah Woah! Slow down no one is trying to move in on your girl. Besides I already had her." Carmen shot back. Carmen didn't know why she said what she just said. It just flew out, or that's what she was telling herself. Sure she knew what Emily and Maya had, sure she saw the ring and heard the stories from Emily. But during that time she realized how much she really missed HER Emily. And she wasn't ready to give that up just yet. She still needed to see if just maybe they could be something more.

The conversation instantly went from friendly to hostile in a matter of seconds.

"Wait how do you know "she is my girl" and I never said you were trying to ste-"

Maya's words were cut off when she registered in her head what Carmen just said "She already had her." What the fuck was that supposed to mean! It was a rhetorical question though Maya knew what it meant.

She instantly dropped her bag, and got right into Carmen's face.

"I'm gonna knock that grin right off of her face !" Maya thought to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**About 10 minutes earlier**

Carmen was woken form her nap when suddenly she heard a phone buzzing, she knew it wasn't her phone becasue her phone was right next to her. Carmen looked under the blankets where she found Maya's ringing phone with a picture of Emily on it. Ashley instantly panicked she didn't know if Maya wanted her to answer. But she did anyways.

"Hello"

As soon as Emily heard the phone click she started talking as fast as she could. She felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders.

Maya! I AM So so so so so so sorry ! I am dumb for trying to help Paige knowing that she had a crush on me, and even after you told me that you didn't want me to talk to her. I am so so so sorry for lying to you, I didn't mean it. I just want you to please come back so we can talk this out. I Love You. Please!"

Emily finally finished out of breath.

But then there was an awkward silence on the other end.

"Please say something." Emily pleaded.

"Ummm... this isn't Maya." Carmen didn't know what else to say. She was at a loss for words, but she felt bad. In that moment she could feel through the phone all the pain Emily was feeling. Then she heard what sounded like crying on the other end.

So Carmen responded "I'm sorry"

But then the call ended. Carmen instantly pulled on her shoes and headed out the door, to find Maya she had to find her before she got to Emily's.

"I'm Sorry."

When Emily heard those two words she instantly hung up her phone and started weeping, she didn't want to believe what her brain was telling her. No way would Maya move on that fast, she didn't want to believe it. But she just heard proof, why else would some random girl be answering Maya's phone.

Maya !? Maya ! Stop !

Maya and Carmen just inches from each others face, turned to see where the yelling was coming from. They turned to see Ashley in her sweats and tee shirt running through the main part of the campus waving a phone. Maya backed away from Carmen to feel her pockets realizing that the phone Carmen had was hers. But what she didn't understand was why she was running to give it to her.

Carmen finally reached Maya completely out of breath.

"Woah thats the hot girl ! I thought you weren't into her" Carmen said with a playful nudge and wink

Through gritted teeth Maya responded "Trust me in not."

Ashley caught her anger but didn't ask as she remembered why she was running across campus.

Suddenly getting very serious Ashley said "Maya, Emily called and I answered. I didn't know what to say to her but she is broken. You need to go to her now!"


	12. What To DO ?

**New Chapter for you guys :)**

**I hope you enjoy, please Review & tell me what you think. Or what you might want to see happen... feedback makes me happy :)**

**And once again special shout out to Sassylsm :) Just Cause ...**

**5 Hours Later:**

**Narrator POV :**

"Emily come on, maybe you should move on."

Carmen was trying to comfort the broken girl. While also trying to help herself. "I mean its obvious Maya has, you said so yourself."

"Carmen I can't just get over her ! I loved Her, she owned my heart !" Emily screamed as she broke down into sobs once again that night.

Emily was completely broken, she had been sobbing on her bed in Carmens arms for the past couple hours. Emily didn't want to believe Maya would move on that fast. That it was that easy for her.

"It's all because of Paige." Emily thought as she broke down again.

Carmen just hugged Emily tighter as the girl shuttered in her arms. "Shhh... Emily its OK. Please just calm down, its gonna be OK I'm here." As Carmen looked at the girl in her arms she began to feel guilty. No she didn't make Maya go and hook up with another girl. But she did still care for Emily, and she wasn't gonna stand by and let her heart be completely broken without at least doing something. As much as she hated to admit her and Emily were done, and most likely never getting back together. She could see the love she had for Maya, even as the broken girl sobbed in her arms.

As Carmen looked down at Emily she spoke softly "Hey.." Emily slowly lifted her head "Yea" she sniffled

"I know what will cheer you up, I'm gonna go get it then I'll be right back. Will you be OK until I get back?"

Emily cracked a small smile as she nodded and shifted so Carmen could get off the bed.

"OK I will be right back.."

As Carmen shut the door and walked down the middle of the campus, she looked down at Emily's phone in her hands as she typed a text to ...

Maya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Maya I don't even know why you are here with me right now ! Emily is probably.. No she is in her room crying her eyes out because of you !"

Maya stopped pacing Ashley's room to look up "Me! I still don't know what happened, what am I supposed to do?!"

Ashley just sat up and looked at Maya as if she had three heads. "You should get up off your ass and go see your girlfriend ! She obviously needs you !"

"OK OK but tell me again what happened, she just called and you answered then she just broke down crying ?" Maya asked completely puzzled.

"Umm pretty much, she was apologizing and then she just broke down."

"God this has really turned into something else. All I wanted to do was come over and surprise my girl for her first swim meet, then Paige and all this." Maya sighed as she sat on the corner of Ashley's bed.

BUZZ BUZZ

Maya grabbed her phone

"Its a message from Emily !"

Ashley quickly scooted towards her. "Well open it !"

Maya opened the message to see a message that read

"Where are you ? Its about Emily..."

**Sorry its so short.. But I will update. School is just being stressful already :(**


End file.
